It's you (A mericcup story)
by mericcup.fo.evahh
Summary: Oh.. I suck at summaries. Okay! So the backstory is that I read a Mericcup story and hated it so I wanted to write my own:) This is not that different compared to many others, but I believe and hope I will write it good and make you get the feels you know? So yeah, the content of this story can you get by reading it:)
1. The nightmare

**CHAPTER ONE: The nightmare**

***MERIDA*  
**

Wind, blowing my mess of hair away from my eyes.

Cold, reminding my skin over and over again that I'm not trapped anymore.

Horizon, luring me to keep riding forward.

Pain, repeatedly hitting my shoulder each time I stretch the arrow on the bow. Each time, forcing my muscles to stretch and get stronger for the next time I aim at the targets.

I had used three whole days of my two-hours-a-day freedom to hang up multiple targets in the trees in the forest. But it was worth it.

Every week I had a new goal I was supposed to master until the next week. Last week I was training for hitting the bullseye on the target highest in the trees while my horse jumped over a large rock. I barely managed it on the second last day of the week, but I did it.

This week it was a multiple challenge. The first challenge was hitting bullseye on every target, all the way to the waterfall. Then climbing up the high mountain next to the waterfall, and then climbing down again without falling.

Although this was one of the busiest weeks we had had in a long time, I managed to sneak out of the castle for a few hours to get the challenges done. My mother didn't quite fancy that, but this one thing was something she had no say in. This was all mine.

It was sunday, the last day of the week and I had still not finished the challenge. I almost thought about making this a two-weeks challenge, with the fact og I had an hour left until it was dinner time and I needed to return to the castle. My horse with me on the back, stood at the start line. Just over the bridge from the castle. My breath went calmly in and out of my lungs, making my mind focus and body relax. I counted the arrows I had left, just enough to make all the targets.

The adrenalin took over my body, and I kicked the sides of Angus and tightened my grip on his hair. Angus was the fastest horse around, making me almost fall off as soon as he started running. As my balance quickly returned I got a grip on my bow and aimed at the target just around the next tree. My reflexes took over me as we got past the tree, and they released the arrow hitting the bullseye.

There was no time for celebration, as the next target was right beside the last one. Five minutes later, I had already shot bullseye on half of the targets. Including the ones highest in the trees, where I had to shoot in the middle of a jump. My total focus and concentration had taken over my entire mind, leaving me in a trance-like zone. Noticing I was about to ride past the waterfall, I quickly signalized Angus to turn right and stop.

Without wasting any time, I began climbing the well familiar high rock. I had never fallen off of it when I was over two feet from the grown, which was odd but lucky. My hands and feet was on autopilot, as they stepped without hesitation on the rocks and cuts in the mountain that lead me higher and higher. Escaping the trance zone I had just been in, was like a strong out-of-the-blue wind smacked you in the face. And it happened just as I had reached the top of the mountain.

My breath turned more and more relaxed the longer I stayed on the mountain. I drank the water from the waterfall just beside the mountain. The water was icing cold, but fresh. I could feel it going through my body, giving me a wonderful feeling.

Then I noticed the sun, just over the horizon. Which told me dinner was just about to start, and I was late. Trying my hardest to climb fast down without losing any concentration, my adrenalin was stronger than ever. In my mind I thought always "Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall".

Guess what happened.

I fell.

Only like three feet from the ground, but still. I failed my challenge, which meant I had to turn it into a two-weeks challenge. Plus, I landed on my back, which hurt if you thought otherwise.

Angrily I jumped on Angus and kicked him on the sider a little too hard. I quickly apologized and brushed my hand over his neck. He made a noise, saying I was forgiven. Then he began running as fast as he could, for some reason. I got confused and curious of what reason he had for running that fast, but my thoughts were mostly occupied at my failor.

As we reached the gates of the castle, I delivered Angus to the stallboy, Androu. There was no time for a conversation, which he understood and sent me a "good luck" -look. I ran into the castle and up all the stairs to the Great Hall.

There was a loud creak when I opened the doors til the Great Hall, which caused my entire family to give me their full attention. My three little brothers gave me a wicked glare, while my father hardly gave me a "hello". My mother though... Yeah she was pissed.

"You're late" She said with ice in her voice. Shiverings went down my spine as I walked over to my chair on my father's side.

"Sorry, I ran out of time in the middle of a situation"

"What situation?"

"Ehm... I... Was... Kinda... OnTopOfAMountain" I nearly whispered, knowing mother didn't like me being reckless. And climbing to the top of that mountain was definitely reckless.

To my surprise though, mother was quiet. Like she approved my excuse, something she never did. Ever.

"Okay, what is it?" Everyone went quiet. As they knew I wouldn't like the next thing to be said.

A genuine smile grew on mothers face, another thing that gave me chills and made me wanting to crawl into my dress. Mother's eyes lid up and I held my breath automatically.

"The letters have arrived, and they have all accepted! The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal!"

All color drained from my face, and I felt my heart sink to the floor. My hearing got a little blurry as all I could hear was my breath going faster and faster the more angry I became.

"WHAT!" I yelled, not exactly sounding as powerful as I tried to sound. I sounded more like a little child not getting her will.

"Merida! A lady does not yell" Mother said harshly with her intense eyes buried deep into mine. "Now. They are arriving in two days. There will be a lot of preparations..."

Mother's voice disappeared as my anger grew and took over my sight. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run to Angus and get out of reality. But it felt like doors had appeared around me, and they were already locked.

I felt suffocated. My breath disappeared. I felt dizzy, and sick. Afraid I was going to vomit, I removed myself from my chair and began walking out the doors.

But gravity turned on me and I fainted.

Or at least it felt like it. I opened my eyes from my trance and looked at the plate of food in front of me, which I hadn't touched. And I lost the interest to. Mother was still talking, but more to Father than to me now.

"Stop" I said. Emotionless. Empty.

"A lady does not interrupt, Merida. Now, we have to talk about decorations. I'm thinking red curtains over there..."

"JUST. STOP" I yelled. "I don't want to marry anyone!"

Mother's face was neutral, almost monotone. Not surprised at all, that is true. Compared to my brothers and father on the other hand, it looked like they saw a bear.

"This is going to happen. You're going to be happy about it, and show the lords respect. End of discussion" The temperature in the room dropped by her voice, and all the faces in the room got pale. Except mine's. my face got red, burning red. And Mother was dramatic enough to exit the room after what she said.

With boiling blood and white knuckles, I turned the other way and walked the hall leading the opposite way from where Mother went. The way I took lead me to a lookout tower from the old wars, which was my special place in this castle where no one would know i were.

Okay, the hall wasn't exactly leading me to the tower. It was leading me to a window that lead to the tower, sort of.

I jumped out the window three feet down, to a fence of stone. That fence lead me to the tower, by me balancing over it. It wasn't far down to the ground from the fence, so I didn't have much to fear. Until I reached the tower wall.

You see, I couldn't just walk in the door and go the stairs to the top. Mostly because it was boring, but also because the door was locked and I didn't have the key. No one did. The key had been lost because it wasn't needed anymore.

The tower was built when there were wars and we needed to have lookouts all the time. But that is a long time ago.

So since I couldn't walk through the door, I had to climb the wall and push myself over the fence. Not that it scared me or anything. I had climbed to the top so many times, it was beaten into my muscle memory and I could do it with my eyes closed.

As always, when I reached the top of the tower, I fell to the stone floor when I pushed myself over the fence.

Inside the tower wasn't much "inside" since it wasn't any real walls. Only a fence and some thin beams that kept the ceiling in place a few feet over my head.

There were maybe three feet between the fence and the ceiling, but it was enough to see the whole forest and the horizon. I sat myself on the fence and leant my back on one of the beams, with my right foot dangling outside the opening between the fence and ceiling.

My eyes were glued to the bright, full moon. Somehow, it felt as if it shone brighter that night than any other. It's light lit up the whole forest, and made it seem magical.

The sky was filled with tiny, but millions of stars. I looked for star signs, but got distracted when a handful of stars just went black for a few seconds. It looked like a bat flying in the way, so I didn't think that much about it. The only thing that disturbed me was how big the bat must've been to cover all those stars.

I looked over the sky to see if I saw it again. Maybe it was a large bird? I had my bow in my hands already, without even noticing it, I put an arrow ready on the string and all I had to do was aim and release.

At one moment, something covered the light from the moon, which removed my sight on the stars to the moon. Something told me it was going to fly over it again, letting me see exactly how big the thing was. Some seconds went by, but my full attention were on the moon.

My heart nearly stopped beating when a bat looking-like creature flew past the moon. Yes, it was shaped like a bat. But what excited me was that it was a hundred times bigger than a bat.

A smile grew on my face, and I dropped my bow on the floor in the tower. I waited for it to show itself again, maybe I could see exactly what it was. But it did not take long for me to realize it was gone.

I got tired of looking at the world I would never get to explore as soon as I got married with one of the guests arriving in two days. The thought tugged at my heart. The disappointment was almost too much for me. I could already feel my breath increase the more I thought of it.

Trying to get away from the thoughts, I climbed my way down to the stone fence that lead to the window again. I jumped up to the window and pulled myself up it. My arm had enough muscles to pull myself up, but it hurt in my shooting shoulder for some reason.

I landed quietly on the floor inside the castle, since it was night and most of my family probably were already asleep. My feet walked calmly past the hall and into my chamber.

As soon as I closed the door, I nearly passed out on the bed.

My dream began with a bat flying towards my head, where I needed to duck fast for it to not scratch my eyes out. I turned around to see if the bat was going for another attack, but it was nowhere to be seen. In fear, I took out my bow and places an arrow nicely on the string.

The next thing that happened were the walls covering the room, began to move closer and closer to me. My shock was freezing me until the walls began pushing my body to shift. With my back pushing one wall and my feet pushing another, the walls kept coming closer.

Feeling as suffocated that I was, I screamed. My hands took on each side of the walls around me, and pushed with all my power. Using screams to boost my energy and strength, I broke the walls.

It all went in slow-mo from there. The walls collapsed so slow, I didn't realize arrows were shooting towards my head.

The second I ducked away from the arrows, everything went back to normal speed. I looked around for the person who shot at me.

I could feel my blood freeze and remove itself from my face, when I saw who it was.

It was me.

With a crown on my head, hair in a braid and eyes as cold as ice.

My other self was the princess part of me.

She aimed her arrow at me, and released. Once again I ducked, but I started running away from her this time. Like a coward.

A forest appeared in front of me, but I was too stressed out to notice. Not until I ran right into the pile of rocks. It was the mountain next to the waterfall. I climbed it and hoped my princess self would stay in the woods.

When I got to the top of the mountain I looked down. As my fear became reality, I saw the princess climb up the mountain with suck speed I didn't even notice before she was right in front of me. My heels were at the edge of the thin mountain, and the princess aimed her arrow at me.

She kept going closer until she was right in front of me. I know, I know. I could've pushed her bow down so she couldn't shoot me and then hit her so she fell down the mountain. But I couldn't move. All I could do was feel her arrow drill its way into my heart, and push me past the edge.

I remember screaming while falling from the two hundred feet high mountain. Just as I hit the ground I screamed my way out of the nightmare and stared into the mirror on the wall in my chamber.


	2. The scream

**CHAPTER TWO: THE SCREAM**

***MERIDA'S POV***

After explaining to Maudie that it was just a dream, and nothing else that made me scream, I went back to bed. I had only been asleep for about four hours, but I couldn't sleep anymore.

The memories of the dream haunted me. The feeling of arrows inside of me, and falling down the mountain. The face my princess self gave me when she had me cornered.

I walked to the window in my room, which lead to the ocean. The moon was perfectly placed to light up the whole ocean. Thoughts of the gigantic bat returning went through my mind, but didn't stay. As I knew it was probably long gone.

"Princess?" A shaky voice said, sounding more tired than how I felt.

I turned towards my doors from the window I had been looking out of for about five hours. Maudie stood in the door opening, with a surprised look.

"Oh, you're awake" Maudie walked closer, studying my face. "But you look like you haven't slept a thing!"

"Gee thanks, Maudie" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry princess. Did that nightmare of yours keep you awake?"

I nodded. Feeling the tiredness wash over me, I yawned. Still being in the dress I wore yesterday, I walked past Maudie and out of the room.

Servants ran past me with so many different things in their arms, so I knew mother was busy preparing for the suitors to arrive. With that, my princess lessons would be cancelled and I had the entire day.

_My last day_, My subconscious reminded me of.

I walked straight towards the stalls where Androu already was working hard. A smile from him brightened up some of the grey feelings that was surrounding me.

"Good morning, princess" He said with a light tone.

"Good morning, Androu" My voice was worse than my looks as it sounded like a creak.

He laughed a little from my appearance. Most people wouldn't have dared to, since I'm the princess. But Androu knew me well enough to know when it was okay to laugh at me. We had spent so many hours riding and exploring the woods near the castle, so I considered him my dearest friend.

I walked to Angus and jumped on him right away. I gave Androu a small smile, then kicked Angus gently on the sides and he began running towards the woods.

The challenges I was so caught up in yesterday seemed like a waste of time now that this was my last day with freedom. So I went to the mountain next to the waterfall.

Yes, it frightened me a little more than yesterday now I'd had that dream. But I wasn't going to let a simple nightmare scare me from my favorite place in the world.

Climbing it was easy. It didn't take as much time as yesterday either, so i got more time to sit with my legs out the edge, looking at the view.

I just sat there for hours, next to this beautiful waterfall with the sun making the water glitter. The whole time with tears on my cheeks.

With the anger filling my entire body, an inferno consumed me, boiling my blood. I stood up and screamed with all I had. Letting the inferno out.

Letting it burn my dreams for the beautiful future, I always thought I would have.

***HICCUP'S POV***

A whole day had gone past, and I was still on the search for the Dunbroch castle.

The letter was still safe in my pocket, although my curiosity almost got me reading it. Just almost.

I could tell toothless was tired of searching for that castle, but dad said it was important that King Fergus got this letter. If not, he wouldn't have needed me to deliver it.

The sight was beautiful though. With the sun rising from the horizon, giving the entire forest a color making it look like it was on fire.

For a moment, everything was peaceful and quiet.

That was until a loud scream almost startled me off toothless at his reaction. Both of us got startled, but I was the only one wanting to check it out.

After some convincing from my part to toothless, I finally won him over and we flew to the direction where the scream came from.

What made me curious, was that the scream didn't sound like a "help me scream" or anything. It sounded like pure anger.

Toothless landed on a high mountain, where there was a river leading to the edge and falling down. Creating a waterfall.

It was quiet. But something told me I was going to hear her again. A few seconds went by, then the scream returned. She was really close, but just out of sight.

My feet moved towards the edge of the mountain. About fifty feet down was a tall pile of rocks, with a girl sitting on the edge. She screamed again.

I laid down on the gras with my head and shoulders over the edge so I could see her clearly without risking to fall.

She had an enormous amount of red, curly hair. Her dress was flexible, which would be anticipated since she had managed to climb that 200 feet tall, thin pile of rock. There was a bow placed on her back together with a bag with a good amount of arrows.

It was obvious that she was upset over something, but I didn't know what. Something that bothered me, since I grew more and more curious as I saw her anger.

What made her this angry must've been something big.

I noticed the sun was going down, and I had still not found that castle.

_Seriously, how good hidden could it be?_

Then the idea of her maybe being from the village around the castle popped into my head. So I waited for her to get home.

It took a long time before she moved from her sitting spot of the mountain. The sun was long gone when she began climbing down the mountain.

My senses increased at the thought of her not seeing where she stepped on the way down, and fell. But that never happened. It was probably because of the possibility that she had climbed that mountain many times.

As soon as she was on the ground, she jumped on her horse and began riding home. I jumped over the edge of the mountain I was on, and landed only a foot down on toothless.

I flew over the girl with the flaming red hair, trying my best to not get noticed.

A few minutes went by, and then I could see the castle clearly. It annoyed me how close I had been all this time, but I knew it was nothing to grump about. I waited for the girl to reach the gates of the village before I landed toothless.

Even though it was getting dark, there were still noise coming from the village. So I guessed the castle was still awake.

Taking my chance, I walked in the gates of the village and towards the castle one's. Toothless was flying to get some food by the dock, so I wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

When I reached the gates of the castle, there were a guard stopping we. His position made it impossible to not notice the long spear in his hand.

"Do you have an invitation or permission to enter these walls?"

_Geez okay,_ I thought.

"Well, I got a important letter for the king that is to be personally delivered from me" I spoke, trying my best to sound important.

The guard waited some moments, looking at me sceptically. Until he finally stepped away and let me through the gates.

"Uhm.. Where shall I go?"

_Okay, now you sound ridiculous Hiccup. Even the guard it looking strangely at you now!_

"Go left, then up the stairs and into the large doors to the Great Hall. The king's and queen's throne is there. If they're not there, call for a servant to find them for you and wait"

"Oh, okay. Thank you"

As my attention went from the guard to inside the castle, my eyes widened by the decorations.

The walls were covered with either wall hangings or wall paintings. Either way, it was beautiful. Though, what took most of my attention was a great statue of a large bear.

It was as frightening as it was impressive.

I walked the stairs up to the doors of the Great Hall. Panic consumed me at the thought of if I had lost the letter. But luckily I found it in my pocket inside the jacket.

The doors were heavy to open, and they were creaking a lot. So when I realized the king and queen were in the room, just staring strangely at me, I felt like a more idiot than I already was.

"Hello King Fergus and Queen Elinor. I'm sorry that I arrived this late, I didn't find the village until now. But yeah, I have a letter from my father, Chief Stoick from Berk" King Fergus's eyes lit up at the name of my father.

I walked over the large floor to the throne where the King was sitting, and held out the letter. King Fergus received it impatiently and opened it right away.

Something about his reaction to the letter told me it wasn't all good, but not all bad either.

"Have you read it?" He asked, looking up from the letter without moving his head.

"No. My father was very clear about it not to be opened by anyone but you"

_Dang, I was getting good at this talking!_

The king nodded.

The queen looked at me, examining what I was wearing and my appearance. Which made me slightly uncomfortable, but I didn't think much of it. I knew I was really thin and tiny for my age. That I had always been, but what's different now is that I don't care when people judge me for it.

It didn't take long until the king dismissed me, and I had to ask the most uncomfortable and nerve wracking question:

"Um... Is there a possibility to get a room for the night? It's been a really long journey, and my dragon will most likely pass out is I forced him to fly me home. You see I actually flew from home two days ago, but then..." I babbled.

The looks in the queen's eyes as I kept babbling about irrelevant things, and keeping her from answering me, gave me chills down my spine

So I stopped in the middle of a sentence, like an idiot.

"Thank you" She smiled, surprisingly. Then she didn't answer. It almost looked like she wanted an answer from me.

I sent her a clueless look, which made her sight.

"You name?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry. My name is Hiccup"

Yet again, the queen smiled. It was something about that smiled that both calmed me and stressed me out.

"Okay, Hiccup. We have a spare room in the castle that you are welcomed to stay in as long as you need. I think it's big enough for a dragon -unsure how big your dragon is-, but if it isn't, then just tell me and we can arrange another room" Her voice sounded so elegant and all-knowing.

I nodded with a smile, and was about to turn and walk away. Although I forgot to ask where the room was.

Luckily, the queen asked me back the few steps I had taken.

"Hiccup" She looked at me with a glimpse in her eyes. "Your room is up the stairs and into the first room left" I could tell she wanted to laugh.

Once again, I nodded. Feeling redness appear on my cheeks.

"Oh! And so you are prepared, there will be arriving some guests tomorrow. They are the lords in the kingdom and their sons. Their purpose of arriving is to ask for my daughter's hand" I waited to response until she told me what was relevant for me to know. Since I had no idea how their traditions and ways were. Especially with marriage.

"When they arrive, there will be a feast here. Would you like to join?"

Unsure of exactly what she was asking, I took precautions and asked her question just to be safe:

"You're asking if I want to join the feast, right? Not the whole, asking for your daughters hand?"

"Oh, no no no" She laughed. "Just the feast"

I nodded_ (yet again!),_ with a smile.

As I knew the conversation was over, I said goodnight to the king and queen, and began walking up the stairs for my room.

The room wasn't enormous, but it worked. Would be a little change from the rooms in Berk, and Toothless might feel a little big for the room. But for one night, it would work just fine.

Talking about Toothless. I went down the stairs again and the other stairs and out of the village, to get him.

Not sure how exactly I was supposed to get him into the castle without making some kind of scene, but I had to try.

I stopped when we reached a tall tower, which seemed pretty abandoned. My whistling signalized to Toothless where I was, and that I waited for him.

After I waited for some long ten minutes, I began walking around to see if he was close or that he maybe didn't hear me from there.

My patience were drowning as I realized it had gone an hour since I first began searching for Toothless.

I imagined three scenarios: 1. He was having a blast by the dock _(which I checked twice, just saying)_

2\. Had gotten into trouble, and needed my help _(something that freaked me out, just by thinking it) _

Or 3. Had fallen asleep.

Neither of then felt right as I thought of them.

Then a sound from the forest took over my attention, and I imediatly began to stress.

Out of reflexes and instinct, I ran into the woods. With the feeling of someon being in trouble coursing through me.


	3. The dragon

**CHAPTER THREE****: THE DRAGON**

***MERIDA POV***

As usual, I was sitting on the fence in the lookout tower, looking at the stars and moon. Though there wasn't much to see as the clouds were covering both the moon and stars.

Like it couldn't get any worse, it began to rain. Like the universe wanted me to feel horrible at this moment.

The moment were I spent my last few hours of freedom, crying.

I usually never cried. Not even when I broke my bones or anything. But when it was my freedom or something I cared the world about it was talk about, I was as vulnerable as a baby.

Even though the moon and stars were covered, it wasn't like I was actually looking at them. My sight was blurred by the tears and my hearing was distracted by my sobbing.

Then a whistle caught my attention from my problems, something I was deeply thankful for.

It came from just outside the closed gates of the tower, on the other side from where I were.

I jumped off the fence to the floor of the tower, and walked over the floor to the other side of the tower.

There were a boy standing, looking up in the sky. I kept my head low and kinda spied on the mysterious boy. It looked like he was searching for someone. But why he was looking in the sky, I wouldn't know.

My curiosity only grew stronger as he just stood there for multiple minutes, just waiting.

After about ten minutes, he moved away. Walking towards the village.

A feeling in my stomach told me that something was going to happen. So I waited.

Not that long after the boy walked away, I heard some rustling in the forest. Then the shadow shaped like a bat creature walked out of the forest, and got me losing my breath like the scared little girl I was.

It was much bigger than I imagined. About third the size of Angus, I'm sure.

Excitement spread through my body and made me get my breath back, while making me begin climbing down the tower to the stone fence again.

As I reached down to the stone fence, I jumped down it. Landing on the other side of the tower from where the creature was.

I slowly walked around the tower to the spot where the creature had stood. But it wasn't there. To my realization, I saw I was standing in front of the tower gates. And on each side of the gate was torches, still burning.

The light it gave let my eyes notice the things I couldn't have without the torch. There were four gigantic foot prints, leading into the forest.

My curiosity and just plain stupidness lead me into the forest. I had no plan. The only defence I could use was by bow and arrow, but I doubted extremely that they were to any help against that beautiful beast.

Trapped in my thoughts and feelings, I didn't realize I was out of sight and hearing from the village. So no matter how loud I would scream for help if something happened, no one would hear me.

Just as the chills began crawling down my spine, making the hair in my neck rise, I also realized there was something behind me.

I slowly turned around, praying this was just an imagination I was having while actually still sitting on the fence in the tower.

_God Merida! Why do you always have to get me into trouble like this?!_ I yelled at myself in my head.

When I was fully turned around, I only saw black. Except the light from the torch, which apparently just decided to not help me at all.

Then the flame bowed itself so long back, the only explanation was that the wind or something else had blown on it.

Then my hearing increased by 100% and caught a sound, that reminded me of growling.

It came from just in front of me, and by sight went from the flame on my torch to the blackness.

But it wasn't blackness anymore. It was the creature. And it looked hella angry!

Not being able to move, I just stood there. I had a bow and arrows just on my back, and I JUST STOOD THERE!

The creature did the first move. Which literally still haunts me, just saying.

It jumped on top of me and trapped me right in front of him. It didn't have any teeth though, which I thought was weird, but it had pretty dang sharp claws. Something that could easily cause a pretty painful death.

Its mouth opened and a blue color appeared from its throat. Blinded from the blue light, I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. Ready to face the consequences of my curiosity.

A piercing sound came from the creature, and I knew it was soon over. Then something changed. It got quiet and surprised, I turned to look at the creature. It had removed its paws around me and was a few feet away from me.

The angry look on it was still there, but it looked at something else. Or someone else.

I followed its look, and there was the boy from before.

Faster than I thought was possible, I took out my bow with an arrow on the string and aimed at the eye of the boy.

My intentions wasn't meant to be rude or anything. He did save my life, so I should've probably thanked him. But my guard was off, so I needed something to make me feel in charge.

The creature growled, but the boy took his hand in front of it. Making it go quiet. Though that didn't stop it from sending me murderous glares. The boy looked back at me, calm.

His calmness frightened me. Yes, his hands shook so I knew he was afraid. But I didn't think he was afraid of me, more of what would happen if he took down his hand from the creature.

I used some good minutes just thinking what I was doing, what I could do and what I should do. It seemed like the boy respected my minutes of thoughts. Like he knew I needed this to get ahold of the situation.

He had dark, thick hair and what seemed like green eyes. But I couldn't see much in the dark. His nose was really big though, and his appearance was skinny with some muscles in the arms.

One of his legs was gone and replaced with some kind of metal.

After some long minutes, just thinking and getting to know what to do, I asked my question.

"What is that?" I asked way more intense than I meant to.

The boy looked away from me to the creature, then back at me again.

"That's a night fury"

What is that supposed to mean?

I sent him a confused look, saying I didn't understand what he meant.

"A dragon"


End file.
